What Could Happen?
by UnderneathTheWillowTree
Summary: Gazelle wakes up in hospital, but remembers nothing... How will Burn cope?
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of it's Charlie here~ This is my first fanfiction on here... Sorry if it sucks... I'm open to all reviews... But please don't flame... Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes... Sorry if the characters are OOC as well... I might change the rating to T later on as well, but for now... Onto the story...

I slowly opened my eyes, only to close them again, the bright white glare almost burning them. I could hear a steady beeping. I opened my eyes again and I blinked a few times before my eyes focused. I looked around; the strong smell of cleaning fluid was heavy in the air. I could mostly white, a few greetings cards and a vase of flowers on a table opposite to window, my gaze finally fell on somebody who was asleep in a chair next to the bed I was laying in. The duvet was heavy on my chest, almost suffocating; I looked at the boy closer. I felt as though I knew him from somewhere, but where I didn't know. I looked down at myself, there was several tubes coming in and out of my arms. My head felt heavy and I felt tired. I coughed a few times. I heard a groan come from the boy that was asleep in the chair, I looked at him. He shuffled a few times then sleepily opening his eyes. He quickly jumped up, a wide smile on his face.

"You're awake!"  
>"Huh?"<br>"Gazelle! You're finally awake!"  
>I coughed a few times, my throat hurt. "Awake?"<br>"Yeah..." He looked disappointed. "Gazelle... What can you remember?" I stared at the boy blankly for a moment before trying to think back to what happened before I woke up. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't remember anything, it felt like trying to remember a dream after you'd woken up.  
>"Gazelle?" He looked anxious.<br>"I... Um... Well..." I looked down at the bed sheets. I looked back up at him. He sat back down into the chair.  
>"What's my name?" He asked, almost with no emotion. I stared blankly at him. "You don't know do you?" I shook my head and he sank further into the chair, I looked back down at the bed sheets. Here I was, I felt new to the world again, and the first thing I had down was broken someone's heart.<p> 

Well... There's the first chapter... Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again ^_^ Second chapter coming up... I hope this chapter's better than the first one... This chapter's in Burn's POV.

A cough stirred me out of my sleep, I shuffled around, and the hospital chair was so uncomfortable... I groaned, I was tired, I hardly sleep anymore. I opened my eyes, and then jumped up. The only other person in the room was Gazelle! I grinned.

"You're awake!" I said excitedly. He looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Gazelle! You're finally awake!" He probably was still a bit sleepy after just waking up. He coughed a few times.

"Awake?" My heart dropped, he had to remember.

"Yeah. Gazelle... What can you remember?" I watched as he stared blankly at me for a moment, as if he had no idea what I was talking about, then his face crumpled up slightly, like when you concentrate hard on something. This carried on until I couldn't bear it any longer.

"Gazelle?" I asked tentatively.

"I... Um... Well..." I watched as he looked at the bed sheets, I felt my heart drop, after everything we'd been through, he'd been through, not one little memory? I sank back down into the chair. Nothing at all... I had to check...

"What's my name?" I tried to keep my sadness from entering my voice, and as far as I could tell it worked. I watched as he stared blankly at me for the second time in less than ten minutes.

"You don't know do you?" I watched as he shook his head, I felt my heart shatter; I sunk deeper into my chair, trying to stop tears forming in my eyes. If he couldn't even remember my name there was no hope in him remembering anything else. I looked back at him, he was staring at absent mindedly at the bed covers. A silence filled the room, it was slowly growing heavier and heavier. He coughed again, making the room even more awkward than it already was.

"Do you remember your name?" His head snapped back up and he looked at me again.

"My... Name...? Of course I remember my own name!" I could tell by the tone in his voice he was lying.

"You're lying..." He looked at me in disbelief. "I can tell... Always could..." I looked at my hands that were resting in my lap. After another few minutes of silence I just couldn't stand it anymore. I had to go somewhere other than here, I had to sort out the jumbled thoughts in my head. I stood up and headed for the door, I pushed open one of the double doors and was about to walk out when I heard Gazelle call out quietly from the bed.

"Where are you going?" I looked back at him; he looked so vulnerable, almost child-like, he looked at me. His eyes almost begging me not to go.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." This wasn't strictly a lie, I was headed for the bathroom.

"Come back quickly... Please..." He said even quieter than before, I nodded before walking out into the corridor, the acid smell of disinfectant was heavy in the air, but I could hardly smell it anymore. I walked slowly through the all-too-familiar hospital corridor, the doctors and nurses smiled at me. Even though I wasn't a patient most of the hospital staff could recognise me by now. My mind flashed back to the dreadful day. ..

And there we go ^_^ I'm updating this fast for me XD But I'll try and update faster, but with all the homework and revision I have to do... Don't expect anything great. :P


End file.
